


Listen. Watch. (And Maybe Come)

by Detochkina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comment Fic, First Time, M/M, Pining, Tumblr Fic, Voyeurism, ficlette, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detochkina/pseuds/Detochkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Merlin AU:</b> In which Merlin can’t stay away and comes to spy on sleeping Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen. Watch. (And Maybe Come)

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written on Tumblr, commenting a Merlin edit I made a while ago.

It happens often, and despite Merlin thinking he’s stealthy, Arthur always hears him sneak into the room. He waits for him every night now, as if he doesn’t get enough of his insolent, exasperating, good-for-nothing, servant during a day. There’s something equally reassuring and frustrating in Merlin’s presence, and Arthur doesn’t like to admit to himself how much he likes it. The feeling only amplifies at night.  


Tonight is different. Maybe it’s because of the full moon, shining through the window and onto Arthur’s face, or maybe it’s because Merlin’s gotten so sure of himself, he creeps in so close to Arthur’s bed, Arthur thinks he can hear Merlin lick his lips and swallow a soft sigh. The quiet sounds Merlin makes are not very soothing - entirely frustrating, actually - and Arthur decides that tonight he’s going to do something about it.  


He takes a deep breath and strips himself off the covers, ignoring Merlin’s startled gasp in the dark. He moves his hand down with purpose, and hears Merlin move, too. Closer. _Yes. Watch me, Merlin. Listen. And if you’re brave enough, stay._  


Merlin does.


End file.
